


none of you, some of you, most and now all of you (fanart set)

by Karu (TBGkaru), TBGkaru



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: I want to try and portray as many different ones as possible, M/M, Multi, and lot of other dynamics too so while I will have characters I prefer to doodle, but I also really like zach/justin and clay/tony, my main ships are clay/justin with side zach/alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/Karu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: Place where I've decided to share my fanart for this fandom after I've noticed a serious lack of both fanart and a fandom OvO;Pairings mentioned in chapter titles





	1. Favorite boy ( Zach/Justin/Clay )




	2. Walk ( Clay/Justin )




	3. Suited up (Clay/Justin)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to "rollecoaster" by bleaches on repeat, put me in such a good mood ♥  
I have a lot of fanart coming, kisses, nsfw, fluff, angst, clustic, zalex, justin/zach ~
> 
> also planned on doing a little clustin minicomic once I get the hang of them more ♥


	4. Hugs ( Zach/Alex)

  



	5. Feel like home (Clay/Justin)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it too obvious that I really liked Justin's look in S2? those messy curls and oversized clothing ♥


	6. Bond stronger than blood (Clay/Justin NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this very specific dynamic for clustin that works both in and outside of bedroom - with season 2 being probably my favorite because of the turn both justin's and clay's characters took, I started to see Clay as more in control (he may not be /as/ experienced but he still did fine when he got intimate with girls) and mostly be somewhat protective of Justin while Justin needs to be taken care of in all possible ways. He also feels like he'd have the least problems with being on the receiving end and there's something so tasty about the boy who stole many girls' hearts being submissive under another guy.
> 
> this picture is more of S3 clustin where Justin re-took his confidence but still is clay's right hand man and would do anything for him and this sort of routine kind of stuck with them no matter how the tables have turned ;v;
> 
> so you will mostly see bottom justin for me, but as I mentioned before, i wanna try different ships and different moments so hopefuly everyone will find their thing
> 
> also I feel like I'm starting to get the hang of them. hopefully this isn't annoying to people, I know people want fics and not art here, but with tumblr somewhat gone, it's not an easy task to gain traction in new fandoms ;; any feedback is so appreciated


	7. Ransom (Seth-Justin-Clay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this show is really trying to make Justin go through as much as possible and I was honestly surprised that it didn't take this turn - I couldn't even imagine the terrible feeling from both clay's parents having to put a price on justin's "worth" and then also deliver on it for seth. and then justin himself, after all the times clay and his family saved him/had to save him, them being blackmailed would may have been the last straw before he throws it all away to live on the streets again, by himself, endangering no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning with these characters OvO;  
I have some pictures in mind but feel free to share ideas you'd like to see portrayed, I may choose some ♥  
feedback is always so so appreciated and will deffinitely drive me to doodle more ♥


End file.
